1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pocket provided with a fastener capable of retaining small objects such as the strap of a cell phone, eyeglasses, or the like.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a garment pocket for containing a small object such as a cell phone or the like, U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,945 entitled “Article-dropping proof pocket for garments” is known. The pocket in question has a storage portion provided on the garment cloth and an open portion provided above the storage portion, and is constructed so as to be able to dose the pocket with a cover cloth provided on the storage part, so that the storage part is dosed with the cover cloth and an object stored in the pocket does not fly out or fall out even when a person wearing the garment bends over or moves violently.
However, with this type of conventional garment pocket, although it has the distinctive feature that an object stored therein does not fly out, it does not have the capability to retain small objects such as the strap of a cell phone, eyeglasses, or the like.